criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Off To Ride The Bus
Off To Ride The Bus is the 11th case in st ronde and the 11th case overall. It takes place in the influential mile of st ronde. It is the 5th case in the district Plot The case starts with the Chief telling the team that the murder weapon needs to be found. However, Franklin reminded Jean that there's the small problem of assassins likely working for Zachary Miller. Delaney arrived to inform the team that the bus that had Hailey Sharma and Neveda Sharma had crashed When the team got there they found the dead body of Hailey Sharma who was strangled to death the team first quesioned the sister Neveda Sharma as she was on the bus as well. Bob Heller, the bus driver was added to the suspect list as well. The victim's fiance`e, Zachary Miller was of course added to the suspect list After a small conversation with the chief the team headed out and added Russian immigrant Afanasiya Vindogradov to the suspect list shortly before adding the mayor of St Ronde, Legis Atonas to the suspect list The killer was revealed to be Neveda Sharma. Neveda said that Hailey's next target was a good friend of hers, Delaney Chapman. Neveda knew that as a assassin you can't refuse a order to kill, but she couldn't have Delaney dying, so she strangled her own sister. She was sentenced to 30 years in prison. After the sentence Neveda said that she'd never do a day in prison if she had anything to say about it The team wanted to finally find enough evidence to prove that Zachary Miller not only had the murder weapon, but also has assassins under his control. In order to do that the question Neveda. Neveda said that she wasn't planning on saying the name of her employer saying it'd get her killed. However, Neveda said that there probably still is evidence at the crime scene of Hailey's murder. The team went there, but they instead found out that Afanasiya had given money to Hailey for "her good work" Afanasiya only said that the money was just for a project she did with Hailey. The team believed otherwise, but unfortunately they couldn't arrest her ] The case ended with a panicked Govis Noers saying that Neveda had escaped prison Summary Victim: Hailey Sharma ' Weapon: Rope' 'Killer: Neveda Sharma ' Suspects Neveda Sharma The suspect eats Spaghetti The suspect ties knots The suspect has access to cleaning supplies Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bus badge The suspect is female Bob Heller The suspect eats Spaghetti The suspect ties knots The suspect has access to cleaning supplies Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bus badge Zachary Miller The suspect eats Spaghetti The suspect ties knots The suspect has access to cleaning supplies Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bus badge Afansiya Vindograndov The suspect eats spaghetti The suspect ties knots Suspect's appearance The suspect wears a bus badge The suspect is female Legis Antonas The Suspect ties knots Killer's Profile The killer eats spaghetti The Killer ties knots The killer has access to cleaning supplies The killer wears a bus badge The killer is female Trivia This is one of the cases in which the killer and victim are related and one of the three cases in which this occurs the other being Train Wreck and School Days This is one of the cases in which the killer is related to the victim. In this case the victim was the killer's sister Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde